


Big Damn Heroes

by InsominiacArrest



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Closure, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, M/M, The End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsominiacArrest/pseuds/InsominiacArrest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saving the fucking day and trying to talk to your human boyfriend has never been so surreal, after all, it looked like a damn happy ending</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Damn Heroes

They sit in the grass, it was all grass. 

Karkat wasn’t sure what to do with it, so much green it looked like the world might be sucked into a health smoothie that shame-globe licking high bloods drank.

The area was green and sloping and the blue sky went on for so long he could barely breath when he stared at it for too long.

 

He sighs and sits on his heels, trying to take it all in.

The sun wasn’t blinding, maiming or otherwise fucking anyone over like a fiery asshole, so that was a start.

 

He surveyed his friends. They were smiling. Real smiles, not tight or pinched or running for their lives.

John sits with his adult lusus with the other girl (the pretty human), Roxy was showing Calliope a flower, and Dave was…

 

Karkat followed the curve of the hill until he spots a red cape peaking out over the edge, he jogs over to bright blood red against the new sprouts of life on the ground.

 

He approaches slowly before bending down. Dave was on his back, spread out across the ground and looking...placid.

 

“So, this is one big fucking win for us.” Karkat announces, “I don’t know if I should pinch myself or puke.”  
  
Dave blinks open his eyes under his shades, he begins laughing to himself, chuckling at first and then shaking like he was coming apart at some great damn joke.

 

Karkat sits down and relaxes to him, “or we can lose our shit...that’s okay too.” There is no bite to his words.

Dave turns over on his stomach and Karkat joins him reluctantly on the dirt, staring at each other in the straw-colored light of the sun.

"What should we do Karkles? Someone waved their magic dick and here we are, snug as fucking bugs in whatever end-game 'here the shit you go' rug." He is staring off into the distance and Karkat isn't sure what to do with any of it either.

He shrugs, "there really isn't much to do..." He trails off and they look at each other in the whisper of the wind and the unrealness of it all.

“I guess that's the point." He taps Karkat on the forehead, "Tell me more about this shitty green frog-muppet you hog tied.” Dave was smiling and Karkat wanted to write it down, move it into his hive and point at it when his inner voice yelled louder than he could swear and hold it in his hands.

“Well,” Karkat puffs out his chest, “I pretty much 'owned him' where as he, in return, got 'rekt' as you would say so articulately. I mean, first he danced all over my face like the asshole version of another asshole trying to win a contest in flipping the fuck out and…”  
  
Dave was laughing again and Karkat had to nudge him with his foot, “what?”

“Nothing,” he was shaking, “I’m just glad none of us died is all. Or more died, in the permanent way that isn’t really perma. Until it is.” He frowns. The ghosts, Vriska, Gamzee, their faces flash through Karkat's head and he grips the grass harder, then he refocuses on Dave’s face. He sighs, “I can’t wait until I never have to say a sentence like that ever again.”

Karkat creeps closer, “what happened with your group? You just said, and I quote, ‘fought two dicks who were also fighting each other. Broke a katana.”

Dave leans towards him, “cut off my bros head."  
  
Karkat blinks at him and reaches his hand out, “good?” He frowns, “bad.”  
  
Dave shrugs, he points towards the field where Dirk was talking to Jake (Jack?), “he’s good.”  
  
“You good?”

Dave reaches out his hand, he takes it.

“Nah. All of us are gonna be fuuuuucked with crappy dreams of clowns. And honking. And bad animes green dudes. And maybe cutting off your own bros head with also two other dudes.” He snorts and holds his hand tighter, “but I’m pretty sure that Rose is gonna be psychiatrist and we'll talk through some shit, and we'll be big damn heroes. So yeah,” he takes a deep breath, “we should get our happy ending and wham bam thank you m'amm, thanks for playing.”  
  
He touches his head to his, tapping their foreheads together. “I might puke.”  
  
Dave bites his lip and sits back up again, “let’s make your shitty rom-com dreams come true.”  
  
“Uh,” Karkat follows him with his eyes, “what are you spewing?” He can feel himself closing off like a iron gate. There were people around.

“No one is looking.”  
  
Karkat rocks to his feet as well, “congrats to them, we are a mess.” He dusts off his sweater, Kanaya would be pissed.

Dave began picking him up.  
  
“No, no, no, no,” He struggles a little.

 

He swings him around and then sets him back down. “There.”

 

Karkat folds his arms over his chest. “Idiot. That’s not how they go.”  
  
Dave’s eyebrows raise, “yeah?”  
  
He takes a deep breath, “yeah.” He stretched up on his tip toes (like a tool) and pecks him on the lips.

He can feel his face flushing, Dave presses back softly, he is hesitant too. Always so cautious. The far-too gentle breeze winds through his hair, and the sound of his friends happy voices fill the air a little ways off. Karkat suddenly wants more.

 

He throws his arms around Dave’s neck and kisses him firmly, properly, like the night on the meteor they talked about the color red and home, and how shit growing up is. Until it’s not.

 

Dave laughs into the embrace and then turns them all around again in one twirl. They kiss in the way you're supposed to when you're an idiot and won the world, and the day, and only bumped noses twice in the process of kissing your boyfriend.

  
“Let’s go chill with the mayor.” Dave announces and Karkat nods mutely.

**Author's Note:**

> :')  
> it's over, I can't handle this
> 
> insomniac-arrest.tumblr.com


End file.
